Konoha College
by LittleRedAuthor
Summary: Sasori is a proper and sophisticated college junior. He's dared to finally get a steady girlfriend. Evelynn is a foul-mouthed, 'in your face' college sophomore who's caught his eye. Can he claim her as his own.? Can this summary get any worse.! Find out.! Rated 'M' for later chapters.
1. Disclaimer and Warning

**Warnings and Disclaimer**

I do not own anything or anyone who resembles or reminds you of Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. All rights are reserved to Mr. Kishimoto and whoever helps him with his workings of the manga/anime.

I do not own Shoto Sharkey. She is an OC created by Shoto94 who gave me permission to use her.

I do own Gina Martin, Audrey Hansen, and Evelynn Crevan. They are my OC's and you do not have permission to use them without my knowledge.

Warnings;

I won't be adding in every Naruto/Akatsuki character. This story mainly revolves around Evelynn and Sasori. So I don't feel obliged to mention every character.

There will be OOCness. That's the beauty of fanfiction. I try my hardest to keep to a characters personality, but sometimes it gets a bit tweaked.

This story is set in modern times. Seriously, they're college students in modern day. Don't ask why they're not using chakra. The answer is simple; They don't have any.

Anyways. It's going to be a couple days before I post the first chapter. I DO accept OC's. If you want an OC added to the story just send me a review or a message and I'll work with what I can.

Currently your OC's cannot be paired with;  
Sasori.  
Gaara.  
Naruto.  
Hinata.

Keep in mind this is set in _college_. Therefore I will not accept any OC's that are over the age of 25, or under the age of 18.

Thanks for reading, and I hope everyone has a great day/night.!

-Evie


	2. I am Evelynn Crevan

**Chapter One;**

In a town called Iwagakure there's a college called Konoha University. Now, no one knows why they chose that name, but judging by the trees that surrounded the campus most of the students figured, 'no wonder'. Now, Konoha University was no ordinary college. Not only were they very selective about who they let attend, they were also known for literally preparing their attendants for their adult lives. You see, the campus at Konoha University was huge. Not only was the school about the size of a medium castle (do medium castle's exist?), but the campus was also like a whole small town itself.

The students were allowed their own cars. The dorm houses were more like small apartment complex. In each 'apartment' (dorm room) there were three bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. What made Konoha University so unique was that the students had to pay 'rent', buy their own supplies for their homes, and pay for anything else that they wanted or needed at the school. Now, while quite a lot of students were able to have their parents send them money, but others had to get jobs. Which brings us to another unique trait of Konoha University. It had stores, cafe shops, electronic stores, and grocery stores throughout the campus. Yes, the students could get jobs right where they went to school at. Which made Konoha University like it's own little town.

Now, originally Konoha was an all girls university. A little ways down the road was the boys school, 'Kirigakure University'. Unfortunately the boys school burned down over the summer. (Luckily no one who was staying there over summer break got hurt.)So the students of Kirigakure University were transferring to Konoha. Which brings us to our story.

Three girls were sitting in a 50's style cafe on the campus of Konoha University. They were quietly discussing the new students that would be arriving at the beginning of the new semester. As was mentioned each 'apartment' had three rooms. The girls were lucky enough that they ended up in the same apartment together. Currently, they were waiting for their fourth friend to arrive.

"Where is she anyways?" The blonde of the group said. She was a pretty girl. Average height, curvy figure, large brown eyes, and curly blonde hair that fell just a little passed her shoulders. The girl took a look at her watch and sighed.

"Oh, you know how Evelynn is, Gina." The girl sitting on the same side of the booth as the blonde said. The girl had very short brown hair, only to the nap of her neck, and bright light blue eyes. She was rather on the tall side, and very thin.

"I guess, Audrey." Gina replied.

"Here she comes." The girl across from them said. She had an almost monotone, calm voice as she nodded her head in the direction of the door. The girl's name was Shoto Sharkey. She had straight black hair that fell to her mid back, and deep, piercing blue eyes. She was average height, and liked to keep in shape. The girls with her were Gina Martin and Audrey Hansen. The friend they were waiting for, Evelynn Crevan, stormed over to them, and took a seat next to her best friend, Shoto.

"Can you believe this bullshit?!" Evelynn wailed.

She had large, bright green eyes and wavy red hair that reached her mid back. Usually she wore it down, but today she opted to wear it in a messy bun. Evelynn was average height, and had a curvy athletic build. In fact, her and Shoto met because they were both taking a martial arts class. Evelynn ended up dropping the class for kick-boxing after a couple months, but her and Shoto remained friends. Eventually attending Konoha University, where they met Audrey and Gina. Currently the four girls were sophomores. It was funny, they were all born in the same year. Audrey was the oldest, born in February. Shoto's birthday was in July. Gina's was in August. Evelynn's was in November. Which made her the youngest, and the shortest of her friends. Currently, the red-head was waving a paper in her friends faces. It was the roommates list. Evelynn was stuck with two boys. A junior and a sophomore.

"Is it even legal to room two boys with one girl?!" Evelynn asked. "They could be slobs! Or they could violate me in my sleep!"

"Evelynn, you have a reputation at the school for breaking people's necks if they look at you the wrong way." Shoto reminded her. It was true, her best friend had probably one of the shortest tempers a person could have. Shoto herself wasn't known for taking crap from anyone, but Evelynn was on a whole other level. "I highly doubt they'll try to violate you, anyways. Their school is just as strict as ours when it comes to their students."

"Hey, aren't you dating someone from that school?" Audrey asked with a sly smile. "Gaara, wasn't it?"

Shoto blushed slightly and nonchalantly sipped her milk-shake. It was true. She was dating Gaara Sabaku. They had met a year ago when Evelynn dragged Shoto to a music festival. Apparently, one of his friends dragged him there, too. They hung out most of the time while they were there, and eventually exchanged numbers. When they made plans to meet up again they were surprised to find out they lived close to each other. When he learned Shoto went to Konoha University he quickly got himself transferred to Kirigakure University so they could remain close while they went to college. Which was a sweet notion. Considering Shoto and Gaara almost always seemed emotionless.

"Oh, yeah." Evelynn said thoughtfully. "Isn't his dad CEO of that huge company? What's it called? Suna Co.?"

"Yes, that's the one." Shoto replied.

"Who knows. Now that there are boys on campus maybe we'll all ge boyfriends." Gina said with a grin.

"Not me!" Evelynn declared while standing up. "No guy is going to lay a claim on me like I'm some trophy or something. After all, I am Evelynn Crevan."

With a final grin at her friends the red head turned at left the cafe. She had a suitcase and her guitar case with her. She had every intention of getting to the apartment first, and claiming the largest room for herself. The girls watched as their friend left.

"You both owe me ten dollars." Shoto said calmly once Evelynn was out of ear shot.

Audrey sighed and handed over her ten, and Gina grumbled something about 'unfair advantage' as she handed over hers. The girls had made a bet before Evelynn had arrived. Audrey and Gina bet that Evelynn wouldn't think anything of boys coming to the campus. Shoto thought otherwise, and bet she would make a big deal out of it. The raven haired girl had a small smile on her face as she tucked the twenty dollars into her wallet, and then dropped the wallet into her purse. _Of course_ her best friend would make a big deal out of this. After all, she was Evelynn Crevan.

* * *

**A/N; Er, yeah.. I know I said it was going to be a couple days before I posted, but I woke up with the flu. YAY.! So, I didn't go into work today. Since I was just lazing around being sick I decided to get the first couple chapters done. So, yeah.. Here it is.! Next chapter will be up soon.! Reviews are welcome. Complete bashing will be completely ignored.** **Have a good day/night.!**


	3. I am Sasori Akasuna

**Chapter Two;**

Three boys sat outside a library on the campus of Konoha University. They had decided to check out the history on the school. Since theirs had burned down, and they were forced to relocate to this one. Not that they minded. They were _men_ after all. What do most men like.? Women. In this group of friends was a man with red-hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He was about 5'11', and had a lean build. Sasori Akasuna. He had gone to Kirigakure University, because his cousin, Gaara, had told him about it. When he learned his two friends went there as well he decided to transfer. The previous college he had been at was a simple community college, and Sasori decided that had nothing to offer him.

"They have a good wood-shop class." Sasori stated as one of his friends handed him a cigarette. This man had slicked back silver hair, magenta eyes, was about 6', and had an athletic build. Hidan Takashi.

"Who cares about wood-shop, hm? They have a bangin' art program!" The other man with them exclaimed. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, was about 5'10'', and had a rather thin build. Don't let that fool you. All these of these guys were known in their old school for being able to kick just about anyone's ass. This guy's name was Deidara Iwa.

"Wood-shop is art. You can create things that will last forever. Going far into the future." Sasori said as he took a drag of cigarette.

"You got it wrong, Danna, yeah. True art is a fleeting moment! Something gone as soon as it's born! True art is an explosion!" Deidara argued.

"Will both of you shut the fuck up for five damn minutes about 'art'." Hidan snapped as he lit his own cigarette. He and Sasori were juniors, while their friend was a sophomore. "Man, this shit is lame. I have to share some sort of apartment type dorm room with two fucking faggots."

"Who are your roommates?" Sasori inquired.

"Some faggots named Kakuzu and Itachi. Who the fuck did you two get?"

"We're sharing an apartment, yeah. With some chick named Evelynn Crevan. Never met her, un. Just know from the paper, hm." Deidara explained. He could tell by the look on Hidan's face that he thought they already met their roommate.

"She sounds fucking hot." Hidan grinned.

"All we know is her name." Sasori said in a bored tone. "You can't tell if anyone is attractive just by their name."

"Look who's talking, Mr. Ladies Man." Hidan elbowed Sasori in the ribs. Sasori just smirked.

It was a fact that Sasori had been known to have women crawling at his feet. Women described him as the 'mysterious' type. Since rarely did he have anything but a bored look on his face, a monotone voice (which most would describe sounded like velvet. Soft and smooth.), and occasionally his signature smirk. Apparently, it was this smirk that sent the women wild.

"That's right, hm. If I remember you had a woman in your dorm almost every night last year, un." Deidara said while he grinned at his friend.

"Doesn't mean I had sex with all of them." Sasori drawled.

"You're a man-whore, un!" Deidara accused.

"Shut up, Deidara." Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Well, I know I'm getting myself someone steady this year. Too many fucking diseases, man." Hidan said as he tossed his finished cigarette into the street.

"Me too, un."

"Didn't you just break up with some chick you were dating for fucking three years?" Hidan asked. Deidara just shrugged.

"Turned out she was cheating, hm."

"Women are that way." Sasori muttered.

"You only say that, because you can't get a woman to hang around more than one fucking night." Hidan told Sasori. The red-head narrowed his eyes.

"What was that?" Sasori growled.

"You fucking heard me." Hidan challenged. "You're so proper and full of yourself. You'll never get a woman to actually fucking _date_ you."

"I could get a girlfriend if I wanted.." Sasori started.

"He has a point, Danna." Deidara said thoughtfully. "Even when you hook-up with women. When they leave I bet they talk about what a stiff you are, yeah."

Sasori suddenly stood up, and made his way to his car.

"Whatever. Let's go get our stuff into our apartment, Deidara."

"Ha, what's the matter Sasori. Scared?" Hidan taunted.

"I'm not scared of anything!" Sasori snapped as he opened the drivers side door. "Just wait. By the end of the year I'll have a _steady_ girlfriend. You can bet on that."

"What's the wager?" Hidan smirked.

"Five hundred dollars."

"You're on!"

After his response Deidara slipped into the passenger seat, and Sasori started up the car.

"Are you sure about this, Danna? I mean, if you won't want a girlfriend, yeah.." Deidara started, but Sasori cut him off.

"I will be dating someone steady by the end of the semester, Deidara. After all, I am Sasori Akasuna." Sasori said in a slightly determined voice.

"I thought it was the end of the year, hm?"

"I plan on surprising Hidan."

Deidara grinned. Of course his best friend would try to do better than what was expected him of. After all, he _was _Sasori Akasuna.

* * *

**A/N; I know that's not Hidan's actual last name. In fact, I don't think the manga or anime ever stated that he had one. So, I just kind of made it up on the spot. Sorta. Okay, I looked up a Japanese last name.. It was the first one I saw, so I jotted it down. Anyways, review.! And have a good day/night, everyone. **


	4. New semester, first class

**Chapter Three;**

When Sasori and Deidara arrived at their apartment the first thing they noticed was that the largest room was already lo cked, and taped to it was a note. It re ad as followed;

_'Dear Roommates,_

_If I find out one of you managed to open this door, and removed my shit from the room I will make it a personal obligati on to break your necks. Thanks!_

_-Evelynn'_

"How charming." Sasori remarked dryly.

The way the apartments were set up was s imple. As soon as you walked in the doo r you were in the living room. Through a small archway next to the hall there wa s the kitchen. On the right side of the h all was two bedrooms about the same si ze . On the left side of the hall was th e l arger bedroom, and then the bathroom . Ap parently, Evelynn had already taken it u pon herself to decorate a little b it. To separate the living room from the door was a couch that was perfectly sym metric al with the wall between the door , and t he left side of the hallway's wa ll. Acro ss from the couch was an armcha ir, and a gainst the wall between the th e couch an d the armchair was another sm aller couch . Across from the smaller co uch was a fl at screen t.v., which was s itting on a p lain, rectangular black t. v. stand. On t he shelves below the t.v. was a simple d .v.d player, an x-box, a nd a stack of mo vies and games.

"Well, which room do you want, Danna, hm ?" Deidara asked.

"It doesn't matter." Sasori muttered. So Deidara went and dumped his stuff in th e room across from Evelynn's. Sasori fo l lowed suit, and took his stuff into th e room across from the bathroom.

-**Time skip!-**

"I wonder what our new roommate is like, yeah?" Deidara asked. It had been six h ours since they moved their stuff in, a n d it was starting to get dark.

"She doesn't seem to be the most polite person. Judging from the note she left." Sasori was sitting cross legged on the smaller sofa, sanding down what looked l ike a puppet. Deidara was laying on the larger couch on his back, his hands beh i nd his head, and one leg draped over t he back of the couch.

"Oh, don't be that way, hm. She could be really nice, if we give her the chance. " Deidara said.

"I suppose. Well, let's get to bed. We h ave our first classes tomorrow." Sasori replied as he stood up and stretched.

"Right. I forgot about classes." Deidara muttered. Sasori looked at him, and bli nked in disbelief.

"how do you forget about classes? We're _college_ students." Sasori reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Deidara said with a thoughtfu l expression. Sasori blinked again, sho o k his head, and went into his room. De id ara followed his lead, and went into his own room, closing the door.

Evelynn didn't enter the apartment until well after midnight. She figured the bo ys she shared an apartment with would b e asleep by then. Slowly, the red-headed woman crept into the apartment. The doo r closed with a soft 'click', and then s h e darted into her room. Quickly, she l oc ked her bedroom door. Well, at least the y didn't attempt to take her room. E vely nn removed her jeans and climbed in to be d. Meanwhile, Sasori and Deidara h ad hea rd both the front door and her do or shut . In all honesty, they were far too tire d to care. Sasori rolled over a nd pulled the blanket over his head. Mea nwhile, D eidara was in his room, half a sleep, and planning a way to figure out who their new roommate was.

-**Next morning-**

The next morning Sasori woke at exactly 6am. In fact, he was up before his alarm went off. The red-head man groaned and rolled out of bed, switched his alarm of f, and stumbled into the kitchen to mak e some coffee. Classes started at seven- t hirty, and he didn't want to be late. In fact, the thought of be late irked hi m to no end. As Sasori went about making h imself some toast, waiting for the co ffe e, a half-asleep Deidara tumbled in. 

"Morning." The blonde mumbled.

"Coffee?" Sasori offered. Deidara just n odded, sat at the kitchen table, and sl a mmed his head down against it.

"Who starts classes this early, un?" Dei dara complained.

"Most schools. Some start even earlier." Sasori replied with amusement. Deidara just groaned, and took the coffee offere d to him by Sasori.

The morning passed quickly. Soon it was seven-fifteen. The two men were ready to go, and just as they were about to leav e Deidara stopped Sasori.

"Shouldn't we get the girl up? Or at lea st make sure she's alive, hm?" Deidara a sked. Sasori looked at him, then at Ev el ynn's door. Now that he thought about it they hadn't heard any type of sound com e from the bedroom since last night. Sas ori sighed.

"Go wait in the car. I'll be out in a mi nute."

Deidara nodded and left. Sasori walked u p to Evelynn's door. Just who was this g irl? Sasori knocked.

"Excuse me?" He yelled through the door. "Classes start in ten minutes. Shouldn' t you be up, and getting ready?"

His only response was _something_ getting thrown at the door. Well, at le ast she was alive. Whoever she was. Sas o ri glared at the door a moment, and th en left the apartment to get him and Dei da ra to class. What did it matter to hi m i f the wench was late? Sasori slid in to t he drivers seat, and slammed the do or.

"Did you see her, un?! Is she pretty?!" Deidara asked. His blue eyes shone with excitement.

"No, I didn't see her." Sasori snapped. "I knocked on her door to wake her up, a nd she threw something at the door in r e sponse. I told you she was rude."

"Oh." Deidara looked slightly disappoint ed. Sasori, with a look of agitation, s t arted the car and drove off towards th e school. Heh, what a way to start the m or ning.

**-In Class-**

Deidara's first class was some sort of G eography, if Sasori remembered correctl y . Sasori's first class was Psychology. A s he entered the classroom he looked aro und. There were two rows of tables, ten tables to a row, and three people to a t able. Sasori walked up the stairs b etwee n the two rows, and took a seat on the l eft side of the row, right next t o the a isle. All the way in the back. S asori ha ted sitting in the front. He th ought it was a distraction.

Soon the classroom filled up. Almost all the seats were full, since now the univ ersity had double the students. At exac t ly seven-thirty the professor walked i n. He was tall, slightly tanned skin, bl ac k hair, and a goatee.

"I'm Professor Saratobi. Just called me Mr. Asuma. I'll be your psychology profe ssor for the semester, and probably the rest of the year." The man explained. " F irst we'll.."

Asuma was cut off as the classroom door slammed open. Actually, if Sasori wasn't imagining things he was pretty sure the door had been _kicked_ in. He looked over, and standing in the door way was a young woman. She had her arms crossed, her brows were furrowed, and she had a half smirk on her face. As uma looked over in surprise, and then r u bbed his temple while grinning slightl y.

"I should have guessed." Was all Asuma s aid. Sasori's brow furrowed in agitatio n . Shouldn't she be getting a penalty o r something? For disturbing the class, o r, if she was in the class, for being la te ?(1)

"You're late, Crevan." Asuma said.

"Yeah, I guessed that, captain obvious." The girl teased.

"Just take your seat so we can get start ed."

Evelynn nodded, and made her way to towa rds Sasori. As she walked towards him S a sori studied her. She was wearing a tu rq uoise tank-top, a pair of jean shorts , a turquoise metal studded belt, a blac k m essenger back was strapped across he r ch est, and she wore black leather fin gerle ss gloves. She had rather long, wa vy, fi ery red hair. It reached her mid back, h e noticed. She also had large, j ade gree n eyes that shone with energy. Long legs and arms, she would have made a decent ballerina, Sasori mused. He cou ld also t ell she was shorter than him, and didn't look a day over 21. She must be a sopho more. The red-headed woman st opped right next to Sasori.

"You're in my seat" She snapped. Sasori looked up at her in surprise.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked.

"I said you're in my seat. So move." Eve lynn ordered. Sasori couldn't believe w h at he was hearing. Did this girl just _order_ him to move? Heh, as if he would.

"No." Sasori said simply, and turned bac k to Asuma. After all, what was a girl g oing to do to him? Well, Sasori got hi s answer. Evelynn kicked his seat over. Sa sori tumbled to the floor, and while he was down there Evelynn pushed his stu ff in front of the seat next to her, gra bbe d another chair, and sat in what she cla imed as 'her seat'. Sasori looked u p fro m his place on the floor in utter disbel ief. Did she just..? What the hel l?! The red headed man quickly regained his com posure, stood up, and took the s eat next to Evelynn.

"That was very classy." He drawled.

"That's funny. I don't remember asking y our fucking opinion." She replied.

Evelynn looked over at the man. He must be a junior, since he looked to be about 22 or 23. he had dark red hair, which h onestly reminded her of Shoto's boyfrie n d, Gaara. He also had light brown eyes t hat reminded Evelynn of chocolate. He wa s fair skinned, and looked like he w as p robably taller than her. A side fro m his books next to his chair was a brie f-cas e like school bag. She noticed he was we aring a light blue collared shirt , with a darker blue, deep v-necked pull over, reveling most of the front of the collar ed shirt, and a pair of fitted f aded blu e jeans. Not a hole, rip, or fl aw in sig ht. Ah, so he was the polished type?

"Evelynn!" She suddenly heard her name b eing called.

"Huh?" She looked at Asuma.

"It's your turn to introduce yourself." Asuma explained with a grin. The teacher s there were rather used to Evelynn, an d most had grown fond of her and her ant i cs. Evelynn stood, put one hand on her h ip, and the other on the table in fro nt of her.

"I am Evelynn Crevan. Don't fuck with me , or you'll regret it." Evelynn said. S h e glared directly at Sasori as she sai d it. Sasori noticed her challenging loo k, and stood up himself.

"I am Sasori Akasuna. Don't fuck with _me_ of you'll regret it." He drawled. He ha d both hands on the table, and him and E velynn were leaning towards each other . Both glaring with such intensity it wa s a wonder that neither of them caught o n fire.

The class looked between the two. Most o f the girls rolled their eyes. They, to o , were used to Evelynn. Most of them a dm ired her strong-willed personality. O the rs just ignored her. Some of the boy s we re whispering to each other and the girl s. Asking exactly who Evelynn was. Asuma looked between Evelynn and Sasori . Then he grinned. He would have to tell Kakas hi about this one. The school yea r sudde nly got a lot more interesting.

* * *

**(1) I know in some schools the students are given penalties, and when they get a certain amount they're suspended or exp elled from the school. Just thought I'd throw that in there.**


	5. Meeting the Roommates

**Chapter Four;**

It's been a week since the semester started. Deidara and Sasori still had no idea who was sharing an apartment with them. In all honesty, Sasori didn't care, but it was driving Deidara insane. She came home late at night, and didn't leave until after they did. It was now Saturday, and Deidara and Sasori were in the living room. Deidara was a wreck.

"We have to find out, un!" Deidara declared jumping up from the armchair he was in. Sasori looked up from his sketch book. He was working on a new design for a puppet. A hobby of his.

"Find out what?" Sasori asked in a bored tone.

"Find out who our roommate is, yeah! All we know is some chick named 'Evelynn'. There's a least three Evelyn's in the school, un!" Deidara was now pacing back and forth in the living room.

"It's not that big of a deal." Sasori muttered returning to his sketch.

"It is a big deal, yeah! I don't like living with a complete stranger, hm!" Deidara snapped. he plopped down on the couch next to Sasori. "I have a plan, yeah. Just listen!"

Sasori sighed, but turned to Deidara. Listening to the elaborate scheme his friend made up in order to corner their mysterious roommate. Sometimes, Sasori was convinced his best friend was insane.

**-With Evelynn!-**

"Wait, so you've been avoiding your roommates?" Gina asked with a laugh. Typical Evelynn, being more difficult than she needed to be.

Right now Evelynn and her friends were in their apartment. Shoto and Gaara were curled up together on the two person sofa. Evelynn was laying in the armchair, and Gina and Audrey were sitting on the larger couch. Well, Gina was sitting, and Audrey was laying on it with her feet in Gina's lap. Evelynn had just told them about how she was avoiding her two roommates, and how she often heard one of them complaining loudly about how they hadn't met, yet.

"Did you say one of them was Sasori Akasuna?" Gaara asked in his deep, soft monotone voice.

"Yeah. He's also in my psychology class. He's a total asshole." Evelynn said as she lit a cigarette.

"Don't smoke that in here!" Audrey scolded her friend.

"Bite me." Evelynn grinned.

"Isn't Sasori your cousin?" Shoto asked coolly. Gaara nodded.

"He's twenty-two, and a junior. He's majoring in business, because he wants to open a factory that sells puppets." Gaara explained. "He's an artist, and designs puppets as his art and hobby. His belief if that art is something eternal. Never fading, and lasts forever."

"Blasphemy!" Evelynn yelped and sat up straight. "Art is a performance. An individual act that lives and dies with a person!"

"Anyways," Gina cut in before Evelynn could go on a rant. Evelynn herself was a self-proclaimed artist. A musician. She could go on for hours about her music, and none of them really wanted that. "When are you gonna actually let them meet you?"

"I'm not." Evelynn grinned. "I'm going to let them figure out a way to meet me themselves."

"That should be interesting." Gaara mused.

"Why's that?" Gina asked.

"Well, Sasori's best friend, Deidara, is rather.. Eccentric. He's your other roommate." Gaara explained. Evelynn just grinned.

"Well, then, this ought to be fun, no?"

**-With Sasori!-**

"Are you fucking serious?" Hidan looked in disbelief at Deidara. They were in Hidan's apartment. His roommates were out, so he had invited his friend over.

"Dead serious, un." Deidara gave a firm nodded. They were sitting around the kitchen table. Apparently, the kitchen was the only place Hidan was allowed to smoke. To keep from getting ashes and cigarette butts every where.

"Sometimes I fucking wonder about you, Dei." Hidan shook his head. Deidara had just explained his plans to Hidan. The plans he made to catch his and Sasori's mystery roommate, that is. Sasori was rubbing his temples. Why was he agreeing to this? Why?!

"What are your roommates like, hm?" Deidara suddenly asked. What was with him and his obsession with roommates?

"Well, Itachi's really quiet. You can tell the guy's sort of a badass, but he mostly keeps to himself. Oh, his little brother is friends with your fucking cousin." Hidan turned to Sasori. "Sasuke Uchiha or some shit."

"Yeah, I've met the kid once." Sasori replied boredly. He and Gaara were always rather close when they were kids. Even as adults they still managed to hang out once in awhile.

"Kakuzu, though, he's a total fucking asshole. He's a tall, muscular guy covered in stitches. I think he was in some shitty gang at one point. Anyways, he's a total dick. He's tried bossing me around. We've already fought fucking three times." Hidan finished.

"Well, you were never good at making friends anyways, un." Deidara teased.

"You're not fucking kidding. I ended up with you two bastards, didn't I?"

Hidan had to duck under Sasori's shoe.

-**One week later. 1am. Saturday.-**

Evelynn crept up silently towards her apartment door. She checked under the crack to see if any of the lights were on. She grinned, as darkness greeted her. She slipped her key into the lock, and quietly swung the door open. After a quick peek inside she quietly closed the door and locked it. Before she could do anything else she had a bag thrown over her head, and someone gripped her arms tightly. The two people who ambushed her tied her hands behind her back, and one of them lifted him over his shoulder.

_'I'm going to kill them as soon as they untie me.'_ Evelynn thought. Of course, she knew her who roommates were, but really? They had to throw a bag over her head, and tie her up just so they could meet her? It was the most ridiculous situation she had ever been in. Whoever had picked her up now dropped her on a bed. Her's, from the feel of the sheets. Through the bag she noticed the light was flicked on.

"Finally, un!" She heard the voice of Deidara cry out.

"If you don't get this bag off my head and untie me within two seconds I am going to rip your throats out." Evelynn hissed.

"Oh, no." She heard Sasori groan. She smirked. Guess he figured out who she was.

"What's wrong, danna, hm?" Deidara asked.

"It's _her._" Sasori hissed. "The girl I told you about from my psychology class."

The only response Sasori got was Deidara roaring with laughter.

"Can you please untie me?!" Evelynn snapped.

"I kind of like you better like this." Sasori drawled.

"How perverse." Evelynn said coolly. She suddenly felt the bag get snatched off her head. Looking up she came face to face with a glowering Sasori.

"Perverse, indeed. I wouldn't touch with with a twenty foot pole!" The red-headed man snapped.

"Right, that's why you and your friend hand your hands all over me when I walked in the door." Evelynn raised an eyebrow. Deidara suddenly stopped laughing.

"No, no! We didn't mean it like tha, un! We just wanted to find out who you were!" Deidara explained quickly.

"You know," Evelynn started coolly. "If you had just gone to the registration office they would have told you my first and last name. Then Sasori would have been able to tell you who I was, and you two would know I was your roommate."

The boys looked at her in shock. _It was that simple?!_ Sasori slowly turned to Deidara.

"I'm going to kill you for dragging me into this." Sasori said lowly.

Deidara took one look at his friends murderous glare, and darted into his room, locking the door. For three hours Evelynn listened to the two argue, and Sasori try to break down Deidara's door. The red-headed woman just smiled to herself, rolled over into her bed, and went to sleep. Ah, men were so amusing sometimes.


	6. Shoto's Plan

**Chapter Five;**

Shoto and Gaara were currently tangled around each other under Gaara's blankets. That had just finished having, ahem, 'relations', and Shoto was resting comfortably in the red-head's arms. Sasuke and Naruto, Gaara's roommates, were out. Audrey and Gina were still at their apartment. So, Shoto and Gaara slipped away to Gaara's place for some alone time.

"Evelynn needs a boyfriend." Shoto said thoughtfully. "Isn't your cousin single?"

"Last I recall, yes." Gaara propped up on his elbow, and looked down at his girlfriend. "He's not really the type to settle down."

"Evelynn's never had a boyfriend, either. Which is why we should get them together. I think it might be good for her." Shoto replied.

"I don't know.." Gaara started, but stopped when he saw Shoto glaring at him. "Alright. What did you have in mind?"

"We'll throw a party. You'll invite Sasori, and I'll invite Evelynn. Then, we'll suggest a game of 'seven minutes in heaven'."

"Isn't that a middle school game?" Gaara cut in. Shoto glared at him again, and he nodded for her to continue. Her expression softened.

"After we suggest the game I'll pull out a hat with everyone's name in it. Only I'll have a spare hat in the kitchen. It'll be filled with papers that only has Sasori's name. When the time comes for Evelynn to chose a name I'll switch the hats. That'll give her and Sasori seven minutes alone together. Evelynn always manages to look good, and men have a hard time resisting good looking women." Shoto gave Gaara a smirk.

"Tell me about it." Gaara mumbled as he rolled onto Shoto, and settled himself between her legs. "Alright. I'll give him a call later. What day?"

"Next Saturday, so that's a little less than two weeks." Shoto responded wrapping her arms around his neck. Gaara just nodded as he buried his face into her neck. Ah, the things Shoto did for her friend.

-**Evelynn-**

Currently, Evelynn was yanking the desk that was in her room, and trying to move it into Sasori's room. Not only did she not need the desk, but she also figured it would annoy him to come home and find his room extra cramped. Suddenly, her phone rang. She stopped pulling at the desk, and slid her cell phone out of her back pocket. It was Shoto.

"Yo?" Evelynn answered.

"Evie, are you busy next Saturday night?" Shoto's cool voice could be heard from the other end.

"Not that I know of. Shit! Why?" Evelynn had balanced the phone between her ear and shoulder, and was trying to pull the desk out of her doorway again. Only to end up pinching her finger between the desk and the door way.

"Gaara is having a party at his apartment, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come."

"Yeah, sure." Evelynn grumbled. How the hell did they get this fucking desk in the room in the first place?!

"What are you _doing_?" Shoto asked.

"Trying to get the desk out of my room, and cram it into Sasori's. I don't need it, and I'm sure it'll aggravate him." Evelynn said like she was casually talking about the weather, and not trying to annoy her roommate.

"I should have guessed. I'll see you later, then." Shoto sighed.

"Later."

Evelynn hung up, and stood back from the desk. She scratched her head, and placed a hand on her hip. Great. It was stuck. She turned to the door as it opened, and Deidara walked in.

"What are you doing, un?" Deidara asked as he kicked his shoes off.

"Trying to get this out of my room." Evelynn gestured to the desk.

"I see that, hm. Exactly where are you going to put it?"

"Shove it in Sasori's room."

"Ah, let me give you a hand with that, then." Deidara grinned. Evelynn smiled back, and together the two of them got the desk into Sasori's room, and closed the door. Now, Sasori might be Deidara's best friend, but the blonde could never pass up a chance to annoy the red-head. Consider it brotherly love.

**-Sasori-**

Sasori and Gaara sat in a small coffee shop. They had chosen a booth near the back, and Sasori was currently sipping the coffee his cousin had bought for him. This wasn't unusual. Often the two went out together. They had grown up together, and had been close ever since they were kids. Gaara had lived in the shadows of his older siblings, and Sasori had been an only child. So the two were very close.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Sasori asked in his usual bored tone.

"Shoto's insisting I throw a party at my apartment next Saturday. I wanted to know if you cared to join us." Gaara explained as he sipped his own coffee.

"That girl has you wrapped around her finger." Sasori smirked. Gaara just shrugged.

"It's not so bad. We both know our limits with each other. Haven't you considered getting a steady girlfriend?" Gaara questioned his cousin. Sasori snorted.

"You're starting to sound like Deidara and Hidan. We actually have a five hundred dollar wager on if I can get a girl to date me at least a year." Sasori replied with a frown.

"What is it?" Gaara asked. He knew his cousin well, and could tell when there was something on his mind.

"There's a girl." Sasori stated bluntly.

"What about her?"

"She's rude, arrogant, and foul mouthed." Sasori's brow burrowed. "Yet, there's something about her that's drawing me in. It's.. Odd."

"Have you tried asking her out?" Gaara inquired. Shoto wouldn't be happy that Sasori already had a love interest.

"Heh, there's no just 'asking out' Evelynn Crevan. That girl is in a league of her own." Sasori growled.

"Did you say 'Evelynn Crevan'?" Gaara looked at his cousin in surprise.

"Yes. Why?" Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"No reason. I've just heard her name before." Gaara brushed it off.

_'Well, that's certainly interesting.'_ Gaara thought to himself. Well, at the very least Shoto will be pleased.

**-Time skip!-**

When Sasori returned home Deidara and Evelynn were on the two person sofa playing some sort of wrestling video game. Sasori himself never played, but sometimes it was entertaining watching the two as they shouted profanities at each other. Honestly, they were worse than Hidan if they really got into the game. Sasori glanced at them briefly, and then made his way to his room. Once he passed Deidara and Evelynn grinned at each other, and then paused the game to listen.

"WHY THE HELL IS THERE ANOTHER DESK IN MY ROOM?!"

Deidara and Evelynn didn't stop laughing for hours. Sasori had to rearrange his room entirely so the desk would fit, and he would have room to move around.

'_Damn that girl, and damn myself for liking her.' _Was all Sasori could think as he shoved his furniture around.


	7. Seven mintues in Heaven

**Chapter Six;**

It was the night of Shoto and Gaara's party. Evelynn was getting ready. Apparently, everyone was going to be there. Naruto and Hinata, who started dating a year ago, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Sasori, Itachi, Hidan, Deidara, Gina, Audrey, and Evelynn herself. Of course, Shoto and Gaara, too. Hidan, Kiba, and Deidara made sure there was going to be alcohol, and lot's of it. Evelynn didn't mind this. She figured she would need a few drinks. In order to go to the same party as Sasori. The man irked her, for some reason. His proper attitude, and stupid smirk he always wore. His calm and cool demeanor. All of it drove Evelynn absolutely mad. It didn't help the damn man was attractive.

Evelynn contemplated her love life, or lack there of, as she slipped a black tank top over her head. She had never had a boyfriend, and she had only kissed one guy her whole life. She was a virgin, not that she would admit that to anyone. She had a reputation to uphold, and 'virgin' did not fit into the description. Sure, guys asked her out. She was pretty and smart enough to gain the attention. Yet, she turned all of them down. Why? She simply believed they'd never be able to put up with her. Not that anyone could argue with that. Evelynn was a very 'in your face' type of person, and she never held back in anything she did or said. Majority of the guys who asked her out probably would have gotten sick of her within the first couple weeks. Sure, her attitude was alluring at first, but once the excitement of the charm wore off even Evelynn could admit that maybe she was a bit too much.

The red-head shook her head, and looked in the mirror. She wore a black lace tank-top, black skinny jeans with holes ripped in the knees, black high-top converse, and a pair of black, leather fingerless gloves. Quickly, she pulled her hair up into a messy bun, applied a thin coat of eyeliner and mascara, and a little bit of clear lip gloss. She wasn't going to go all out at this party, but she was going at least look a little good. Maybe Sasori would notice..

"What?!" Evelynn cried to herself shaking her head. Where did _that_ come from. She didn't give a damn if he noticed her or not. Right? She shook her head again, grabbed her phone, and slipped it into her back pocket. Then, she rushed from her room, and over to her friends apartment. What was getting into her?

**-Time skip!-**

So far everyone was a bit tipsy. Hidan, Deidara, and Kiba lived up to their promise, and had bought some beer on their way over. Now, Shoto was sitting on Gaara's lap in the armchair, Gina and Audrey were dance around Deidara, Naruto and Hinata were making out against the wall in the hallway, Hidan was singing terribly to the music, Itachi and Neji were discussing one thing or another, Evelynn and Sasori were sitting together on the two person sofa glaring at each other, TenTen was chasing Lee around because he stole her drink, Sakura was flirting with Sasuke who didn't seem to mind the attention right now, Kiba and Choji were having a drinking contest, and Ino and Shikamaru seemed to be getting cozy in the kitchen.

Suddenly, Shoto jumped off Gaara's lap, and turned the music down. Everyone turned to her. Some in curiosity, and some cried out in protest. The one's who yelled out in protest got a sharp glare sent their way.

"We're going to play a game." She said simply. "Seven minutes in heaven."

"That's a fucking kids game!" Hidan hollered. "If we're gonna play this shit we might as well make it interesting! Who ever has to go into the closet-"

"Bathroom." Shoto cut in.

"Fine, _bathroom_ they also have to remove an article of clothing!"

Shoto thought for a moment, then smirked, "Fine."

Almost everyone in the room cheered. They all gathered into the living room, and Shoto grabbed a hat that had everyone name in it, written on a piece of paper.

"Who's first?" Shoto asked looking around. Naruto's hand shot in the air.

"Right here, dattebayo!" The blonde cried. A few people snickered, and Shoto held the hat out in front of him. He pulled out the paper, and went pale. "Uh, Itachi.."

The whole room burst out laughing.

"You have to go in, un!" Deidara yelled as he and Kiba shoved the blonde and the Uchiha into the bathroom.

"Don't forget to remove an article of clothing!" Kiba yelled as they slammed the bathroom door shut. After seven minutes the two emerged. Naruto was grinning at Sasuke, and Itachi looked rather pleased. What the hell happened in there? They each only removed a shoe.

"That's fucking cheating!" Hidan snapped.

"Shoe's are clothing." Gaara commented with a hint of amusement. Whatever Itachi told Naruto in the bathroom it must have involved Sasuke.

"Next!" Shoto said and held the hat out. Hidan reached in and pulled out a piece of paper.

"TenTen?" Hidan looked around. The brunette girl stood up. For some reason Neji did not look too happy. "Sweet, I got a hottie!"

TenTen blushed and followed Hidan into the bathroom. After seven minutes they came out. TenTen looked flushed, and Hidan was shirtless.

"I just let her take off a sock." Hidan shrugged. Shoto held the hat out to Evelynn.

"Pick one." The blue eyed woman stated calmly. Evelynn looked at her suspiciously, but reached in and pulled out a sheet of paper. She almost,_ almost_ hit someone.

"Sasori?!" Evelynn snapped while jumping up. The man beside her choked on the sip of beer he was about to take.

"That's a joke, right?" He looked up at the red-headed woman. She showed him the paper.

"Rules are rules." Shoto stated coolly. Evelynn eyed her friend. Something was up. "Unless you're scared."

_**Oh hell no!**_ Evelynn Crevan wasn't scared of anything! The red-headed woman grabbed Sasori's hand, and dragged him to the bathroom. Once they were inside she slammed the door closed.

"Damn." She muttered.

"It's not the end of the world." Sasori drawled. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the sink. He was wearing a black button-up, collard shirt with the first few buttons undone, a pair of black dress-jeans, white socks, and a black watch was on his wrist.

"It might be!" Evelynn snapped. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall near the door. Sasori studied her. She really _was_ beautiful. Her fiery red hair was pulled up into a well styled, messy bun, and even with an agitated expression her features were stunning. Bright green eyes, creamy, pale skin, and soft looking pale pink lips. Perhaps he could.. Evelynn looked over at him from the corner of her eye.

"What are you looking at?" She inquired and looked up to face him. Sasori didn't say anything, he just moved closer to her. "Wh-what are you doing, idiot?!"

"This."

Sasori placed his hands on either side of the wall next to her head, and captured her lips in a kiss. Evelynn's eyes widened for a moment, but they slowly closed as she gripped the front of his shirt. Feeling her give into the kiss Sasori gripped her hips, and gently slid the tip of his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance. Evelynn just smirked and denied him. Sasori let out a growl, and ground his hips against hers. She gasped, and he slid his tongue into her mouth. She whimpered as their tongues fought for dominance, and his won. He now had one hand tangled in her hair, and the other was creeping up her stomach, lifting her shirt. Evelynn let out another whimper, and her hands slid down to the button of his pants. They pulled apart briefly as Sasori removed her shirt, and he kicked his pants away. Just as their lips touched again in a heated kiss there was a sharp knock on the door.

"It's been ten minutes, fuckers! Get out!" They heard Hidan yell.

"Damn." Sasori hissed. He had just gotten her where he wanted her.

The two exited the bathroom. Evelynn's face was flushed, and she was shirtless. Sasori looked half please, and half agitated, and he was carrying his pants. The two walked back into the living room hand in hand.

"Get it, danna!" Deidara whooped. The rest of their friends started cheering as well.

Sasori and Evelynn once again sat on the two person sofa. Evelynn crossed her legs, and she also crossed her arms over her chest. She glared around the room as if daring anyone to comment on what obviously happened. Sasori sat next to her, leaned against the back of the couch, and draped an arm over the back around her shoulders. He made a mental note to ask her on a proper date later. The game continued, but Shoto's incredibly pleased expression didn't escape Evelynn. The red-head turned to her friend, and raised an eyebrow. Shoto caught her look and just shrugged. Ha! Evelynn knew she was behind this. As she felt Sasori's warm hand on her shoulder she decided that, for the time being, she really didn't mind.


	8. Best friends and a First Date

**Chapter Seven;**

Sasori and Evelynn have been dating three months now. Their relationship was.. Odd. They didn't hold hands, or hold onto each other like most couples did. What was even more was even when they were alone they didn't get that close. The closest they got to 'cuddling' was when they were watching a movie one time. They laid on the couch together, but the only thing that was touching was their legs.

Now, this was a problem for Sasori. Why? Well, as was stated earlier, back at his old school he was quite the 'ladies man', and not having sex for more than three months now was killing him. At least, that's what it felt like to Sasori. Here, he had a beautiful red-head to call his girlfriend. Yet, a side from the occasional quick kiss, they had barely touched each other since that night in the bathroom at Shoto's party. It was driving Sasori insane. What was he going to do? Well, he was planning a date for him and Evelynn. They would spend an entire day together, and then he would bring her back and sweep her off her feet. Of course, he had every intention of kicking Deidara out of the apartment for the night. He wanted the whole day and night to just him and Evelynn.

Over the months of being roommates Sasori and Deidara learned a lot about Evelynn, and she learned a lot about them. She learned that Sasori sketched puppet designs, and he actually built his own puppets. She learned that Deidara was an amazing sculptor. She also learned that he had created a way to make these sculptors blow up. How he did it was a mystery to everyone, and most were highly suspicious that it was because of his art that the boys' old school caught on fire. Deidara would deny it to his grave. Meanwhile, the boys learned that Evelynn was a musician and composer. She played guitar, piano, and she sang. They also learned that she wrote her own music. As you could probably guess the three often fought about what true art was.

**-Scenario-**

Deidara and Sasori were in the kitchen, sipping cups of coffee, and were arguing about something. Evelynn had just woken up, and she hadn't the slightest idea what was going on. Shaking her head she made her way over to the coffee maker, and poured herself a mug. She then added her favourite french vanilla creamer, two tea spoons of sugar, and then took a seat at the table with the two men.

"What are you two fighting about this time?" She asked as she leaned back in her chair and took a sip of coffee.

"This idiot here thinks that art is fleeting!" Sasori growled. Evelynn looked at Deidara like he was insane.

"You idiot! Art is not 'a fleeting moment'. What is wrong with you?!" Evelynn cried.

"See, I told you!" Sasori started, but Evelynn cut him off.

"True art is a performance! Something that lives and dies with it's creator!" She declared. Both men stared at her like she had lost her mind.

"Are you insane?" Sasori asked. "Art is something eternal! That lasts forever. Never fading or decaying!"

"You're both wrong, un. Art is a fleeting moment. Beauty that is born, and dies within an instant!" Deidara argued.

"You two are obviously stupid, and have no idea what _true_ art is!" Evelynn snapped.

"You're the stupid one, un!" Deidara accused.

"You're both idiots!" Sasori snarled.

With that statement all hell broke loose. Evelynn threw her very, very hot coffee in Sasori's face. Sasori jumped out of his seat, tried wiping the coffee out of his eyes, and threw is own coffee in Evelynn's direction. Unfortunately, his aim was off, and Deidara got burned by the accursed liquid.

"Damn it, un!" Deidara yelled as he jumped up. As he did his coffee knocked over and into Evelynn's lap.

"What the fuck?!" Evelynn screeched, and lunged and Deidara. She tackled him to the floor, and the two started wrestling on the ground. Eventually Sasori got the coffee out of his eyes, and pulled the two apart off the floor. Once they were apart all three looked at each other, then at the coffee that was splattered everywhere, at each other again, and then the three burst out laughing.

**-End scenario-**

Sasori smiled at the memory. Currently, he and Evelynn were in his room. He was tightening puppet parts together, and Evelynn was listening to her iPod and writing down her own lyrics. Sasori looked over at her, and tossed a screw at her head. She jumped, having been lost deep in her own thoughts, and looked up. Seeing him looking at her she removed her headphones.

"What?" She asked, slightly annoyed. This didn't bother Sasori any. By now he was used to her quick temper, and easily agitated ways.

"Do you want to go out?" He asked. "On a date. I figured I could take you to dinner, and then a walk around the campus. Just the two of us. This Saturday."

Evelynn thought for a moment, then nodded slowly, "sure."

Sasori smirked slightly, and turned back to the puppet he was working on.

**-Saturday-**

"Deidara I need you out of the apartment tonight."

Sasori and Deidara were currently in Deidara's room. Sasori was helping the blonde with his homework. Though, Deidara didn't seem to be taking it too seriously. Not that he ever did.

"Planning on getting lucky tonight, hm?" Deidara grinned at his friend and wiggled his eyebrows. Sasori held back and laugh and threw a pillow at the blonde.

"Just keep out tonight, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah."

**-Time skip!-**

Evelynn was fussing with her hair. She was at Shoto's place, and her best friend was helping her get ready for her 'date'. Shoto came into the room, saw Evelynn struggling, and smiled slightly.

"Here." Shoto grabbed a brush, and started brushing her friends hair.

"Ha, I don't think we've sat together like this since we were freshman in high school." Evelynn laughed. Shoto sighed.

"That seems so long ago, no?" The black haired woman asked as she started to pin Evelynn's hair up.

"Way too long ago. Now were in college, and living adult lives. Dating." Evelynn rolled her eyes.

"It seems like just yesterday we were giggling over Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom." Shoto giggled. Evelynn joined in.

"We were so young then. Now look at all. All mature and shit." Evelynn grinned. Shoto had finished her hair, and it was now piled high on her head in a curly bun. Evelynn turned to childhood friend and smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. After all, friends until the end, right?" Shoto smiled slightly, and held out her pink finger.

"Right." Evelynn hooked her pinky with Shoto's.

"You better get dressed." Shoto stated in her normal calm voice. "Sasori's been waiting at least five minutes now."

"Shit!" Evelynn exclaimed and quickly slipped into the strapless black dress she had. The skirt flowed away from her body and stopped a little longer than mid-thigh, and the bodice hugged her torso. She quickly clipped her silver studded earrings into her ear, slipped on her black wedged shoes, and put on a silver, oval shaped locket. "See ya, Sho!"

With that, she was gone. Shoto smiled to herself. Proud of having 'secretly' hooked her friend up with Sasori. The man was calm and cool, and Evelynn was hyper and feisty. They evened each other out, and Shoto couldn't be happier for her friend.

Sasori tapped his foot impatiently against the sidewalk. He had showed up at exactly five o'clock, and so far had been waiting seven minutes. Where was she?

"Sasori!" He heard the familiar voice. He turned and smirked. She looked good. A side from the dress she wore a long-sleeved black cardigan. Which was understandable, as it was getting chilly outside. He himself had dressed in a long-sleeved dark red button up dress shirt, a pair of black dress pants, and black dress shoes. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Was that a blush across her cheeks? Heh.

"It wasn't a problem." He said smoothly as he opened the passenger side door for her. She looked surprised for a moment, but quickly regained her composure and slid into the seat. he closed her door, and got in the drivers seat.

They rode in silence to the restaurant. Sasori himself was used to taking girls out, but Evelynn had never been on a real date. She would be lying is she said she wasn't nervous. As they pulled into the parking lot she stared in awe. He had driven them off campus, with permission, and had taken them to some Italian place Evelynn couldn't remember. All she remembered was that it had dim lighting, the food was delicious, and the service was amazing. The whole time Sasori kept her giggling, which was another thing new to her. Evelynn was the type to get bored with people easily. The only one's she never really did was Shoto, Gina, and Audrey. Yet, she had been dating Sasori three months now, and she never seemed to get tired of him. In fact, he never seemed to grow bored with her either.

Now the two were back at the campus. It was dark now, and there were fireflies out. Evelynn liked them. They always seemed to make the atmosphere glow with happiness. Soon, it would get too cold for them, and they would disappear until the weather warmed up again. A breeze blew around them, and Evelynn pulled her cardigan tighter around her. Suddenly, she felt Sasori's arm around her waist, and he pulled her against him.

"Are you getting cold?" He whispered in her ear. His hot breath tickled her neck, and she shivered.

"A little." She mumbled as a blush danced across her face.

"Come on, then. Let's go get you warmed up." Sasori murmured against her ear. She only nodded, and allowed him to lead her back to their apartment.


	9. LEMON, OH MY GOD, IT'S A LEMON

**Chapter Eight;**

On their walk back to heir apartment Sasori kept gently kissing Evelynn, and stroking her arms gently. Evelynn would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it. The red-haired woman had butterflies in her stomach as they approached the door. As soon as Sasori had the door unlocked and opened he picked Evelynn up bridal style and carried her into their place. He kicked the door shut behind him with his foot. As soon as they were inside Evelynn kicked her heels off. Still carrying her, Sasori walked into his room, and gently placed Evelynn on the bed. Then, he placed a fleeting kiss on her lips.

"Are you warm, yet?" Sasori smirked. Evelynn slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, and looked, almost shyly, up at him.

"Not yet." She whispered.

Sasori looked down at her. She was biting her lip, and looked worried. Almost scared. It was a look he had never seen on her before. Why..? And then it hit him.

"Evelynn." He said softly. "Are you.. A virgin?"

Evelynn blinked. Then looked at the wall as if it were the most interesting thing since pictures of the moon.

"Evelynn." Sasori purred against her ear. "It's alright. I'll be gentle. I promise."

Evelynn only nodded, and Sasori placed a gentle kiss on her lips. The hot tip of his tongue gently glided along her bottom lip, and Evelynn gladly let him enter. There was no battle this time. Evelynn let him have all the control. His tongue explored every dip and crevice of her mouth. Slowly, Evelynn started to build up the courage, and her tongue shyly entered his mouth to explore. Sasori let her, and after minutes passed they finally pulled back for air, panting.

Sasori ran the tip of his tongue from the shell of her ear, and down her neck. Slowly. Painfully slow. Evelynn whimpered as his tongue traced over her soft spot. The man smirked against the spot in victory, and gently nipped at the area. Evelynn let out a gasp, and her back arched slightly. Sasori rested one hand on her hip, and the other on her thigh as he shifted himself between her legs. He sucked on her soft spot gently, and Evelynn squirmed beneath him.

"Impatient?" He chuckled softly. Evelynn just blushed.

Slowly, he reached under her and unzipped her dress. Her heart raced, but she allowed him to remove it. Sasori tossed the dress to the floor, and placed soft, feather light kisses down her neck to her chest. He gently unclasped her bra, and tossed it to the floor. Evelynn, suddenly overcome with shyness, tried to hide her chest when he turned away. Sasori chuckled softly again.

"You don't have to hide from me." He whispered softly in her ear.

His fingers started to stroke her sides, feather light touches ran over her stomach, and one hand trailed up to the hands that covered her breasts. Gently he removed one of her hands, and took her breast in his own. He massaged her carefully, studying her face for any sign of discomfort. Instead, Evelynn flushed at his touch and under his gaze. Sasori smirked and lowered his head. He flicked her tongue gently over her exposed bud. Evelynn gasped softly, and seemed to tense up. Sasori blew gently against the nipple making it hard, and Evelynn whimpered at the sensation. Gently her grazed it with his teeth, before placing it in his mouth and sucking softly. Evelynn's back arched, and she let out a soft moan. She had moved her other hand, and Sasori's replaced it. Gently massaging it with his hand, while he suckled her other bud. A few minutes later he switched. Evelynn was whimpering and squirming beneath him. Her legs rubbing together in anticipation. Sasori pulled back, flicking her bud gently one last time with his tongue, and started to kiss down her stomach. Evelynn watched nervously, wondering what he was doing.

When Sasori reached her panties he stopped. He looked up at her as if asking permission. Unsure of what to do Evelynn just nodded. Sasori slowly removed her final article of clothing, and was sure to remove his own shirt as well. He looked down at her, completely exposed to him. Her skin was flushed from his touches, and her fire coloured hair was fanned out around her. Sasori decided she had never looked more beautiful than she did now. Slowly he lowered his head to her womanhood. Evelynn had no time to react as his tongue flicked out against her clit. Evelynn let out a yelp of surprise, but let him continue. He ran his tongue over her slit gently. When he reached her tiny bundle of nerves again he swirled his tongue around it before taking it into his mouth, and sucking gently. Evelynn cried out in pleasure at the new sensation, and her hands gripped the sheets below her. Never would she have thought..

She didn't have time to think about anything. Sasori slowly inserted a digit into her. She shifted uncomfortably at first, but as he gently eased his finger in an out she adjusted. In fact, it started to feel good. Softly, she moaned as he started to pump the digit in and out of her faster. Soon, her clit was back in his mouth, and she completely lost herself. She could hardly sense anything a side from the pleasure she was receiving. She vaguely thought she felt one of his hands on her hip. Then, she felt something build up inside her. What was this? new sensation. Whatever it was it was getting tighter and tighter.

"Sasori, I..!" She never got to finish. Whatever it was snapped, and Evelynn saw stars. For a moment she thought maybe she fainted, but soon her vision cleared. Sasori crawled above her, and placed himself between her legs, his pants still on, as she calmed down from her orgasm.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly as he brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Y-yes." She nodded.

"Do you want to go any further? We can stop now, if you like." It almost killed Sasori to say that, but he didn't want her pressured into having sex with him. He wanted her to want it.

"No. No, please don't stop. I want this. I want.. You." Evelynn finished softly.

Sasori smiled. Slowly he removed his pants and boxers, tossing them carelessly to the floor. He climbed on top of Evelynn, and settled between her legs. She could feel his manhood at her entrance. Hard and ready. Gently, he pushed the tip in.

"If you want me to stop, all you have to do is say so." Sasori assured her as he eased his way inside her. Evelynn winced at his size. Just how big was he? Was he trying to tear her apart? That's what it felt like.

"S-stop for a minute!" Evelynn squeaked as he reached her barrier. She looked up at him, and he was looking down at her with the softest expression she had ever seen him have. Softly she asked, "how much is this going to hurt?"

"It depends. It can hurt a lot, and some barely feel it." He murmured softly. Evelynn nodded slowly.

"Okay. Go ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

With that Sasori slowly pushed his way passed her barrier. Evelynn cried out, wrapping her arms desperately around him. She couldn't believe it was this painful! She felt like she was being ripped right in two. Sasori had a hand tangled in her hair, and other on her hip. He placed his forehead against her's gently, and whispered sweet nothings to her trying to calm her down. He instructed her to wrap her legs around his waist, and she did. It seemed to ease the pain a little bit, but not by much.

"It's alright. Shhh. Just hold onto me." He cooed at her softly as she buried her head into his shoulder. "I've got you. Just give it a minute, and it'll feel alright."

Slowly, he pulled out of her, and gently slid back in. Evelynn clenched up in pain, and whimpered into his shoulder. He held her tightly as he started to slowly pump in and out of her. He continued to whisper softly to her as he moved in an out of her. Then, ever so slowly, the throbbing pain stared to fade, and was soon replaced by pleasure.

"S-sasori." Evelynn mumbled against his neck.

"Mm? Does it feel better?" He gently whispered to her. She nodded, and he picked up his speed slightly.

Evelynn gasped softly at the new sensations. Sasori kept a tight hold on her as he pumped in an out. Her fingernails dug into his back, and her groaned. He started thrusting harder, and Evelynn cried out again. Only this time it was in pleasure. Soon, both of them were reaching their peaks.

"Sasori, I.. I'm..!"

"Evelynn, damn." He whispered huskily in her ear. This sent a thrilling shock through the woman, and seemed to send her over the edge. She cried out as she came, and tightened around his member. As Sasori was about to cum he bit into her shoulder gently, and held her even tighter against him. Evelynn slowly unwrapped her arms from around his neck and laid back, looking up at him. He looked down at her briefly, before leaning down and gently nuzzling her neck. They were panting, and covered in a thing layer of sweat.

"I love you." He mumbled against her neck. Evelynn didn't respond. Not that he expected her too. Gently, he pulled himself out of her, and lay on the bed next to her. Before she could move he wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her back against his chest. "Stay with me tonight."

"Okay." Evelynn smiled slightly. Then she got a thought. "Hey, why did you bite my shoulder? That kind of hurt, you know. It's bleeding."

"Well," Sasori started with a yawn. "I know how you like to wear tank-tops. So, let's just say that mark is going to le everyone know you're _mine._"

Evelynn didn't get a chance to reply. The man was already asleep. She pouted, but soon found herself drifting off to sleep. With the thought that maybe, just _maybe _it wouldn't be so bad to be 'his'.

* * *

**A/N; Oh GOD, this is my first actual sex scene I've ever written. I'm pretty sure I was blushing like mad while writing it thinking, 'Oh god, what would my mother think if she saw me typing stuff like this.!?'**

Then I remembered that I'm twenty and live by myself. So I don't have to care what she would think. Yeah.! Anyways, reviews are welcome. Have a great day/night everyone, and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.!


	10. Introducing the New Girl

**Chapter Nine;**

Sasori and Evelynn were sitting at the back of their psychology class. Evelynn was leaning back in her chair with her feet propped up in Sasori's lap. The former was taking notes on Asuma's lecture, and when he got the chance scolded Evelynn for not following his example. It was now March, and the school year would come to a close soon. Which was why it was to the shock of every one when a girl was escorted into the classroom. A new student? Evelynn was suddenly sitting forward in her seat, studying the new girl intently.

From the looks of it she was really shy, judging by the way she almost always kept her eyes glued to the floor. Her books and school bag were clutched tightly in her hands against her chest. The girl had long black hair, to her waist, with bangs hanging down the left side of her face, and the tips of her hair were blue. Evelynn couldn't see her eye colour, because of her glasses, which were black with a blue-ish tint. The girl wore a simple blue sweat-shirt, light blue jeans, and a pair of white tennis shoes. The girl was cute, Evelynn had to admit.

"We're going to corner her after class. Look at how fucking adorable she is!" Evelynn hissed to Sasori. Her boyfriend shook his head.

"You can't just corner her, Evelynn. Look at her! She's shy as can be. If you mob her after class she'll probably think you're insane." Sasori scolded.

"Like hell she will, just wait!" Evelynn argued. She leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms.

Once the new girl was introduced with Asuma the professor turned to the class, and called their attention to him and the new girl.

"Everyone this is Mira Moon. She's new, and she's going to be remaining with us for the rest of the year. Make her feel welcome." Asuma explained.

"Hey, Mira!" Evelynn stood up with a grin. Sasori face palmed, and Mira looked slightly surprised. "Get up here and sit with us! Move over, Sasori!"

Evelynn shoved Sasori over so Mira would have the seat between them. Asuma was rubbing his temples. Mira slowly made her way up the aisle towards them. The meek girl looked slightly terrified, and even more so when Evelynn grabbed her, and sat her down between her and Sasori.

"I am Evelynn Crevan, and that guy over there is my boyfriend. Sasori Akasuna. So, your name is Mira Moon? That's an interesting name." Evelynn rambled as she leaned one arm on the table, and rested her cheek against her hand.

"Oh.. Uhm.. Thanks, I guess." Mira said slowly while looking down at her lap.

"You don't have to be shy! We're you're new friends! I can't wait to introduce you to Shoto. She seems kind of.. Cold, at first. Eventually you just get used to it. Audrey is a really happy go lucky kind of girl, you'll like her! Gina's more a book worm, though she's not really shy. Oh, man, wait until we introduce her to Deidara, Gaara, and Hidan. Well, we should probably wait on introducing her to Hidan. He's a total pervert." Evelynn explained. Mira looked absolutely terrified. Sasori sighed on the other side of her.

"Please, excuse Evelynn. She's a bit.. Eccentric." Sasori explained calmly to the girl. Mira just nodded.

-**Time skip!-**

Evelynn was running down the streets of the campus. She was going to meet Audrey, Gina, Shoto, Gaara, and Deidara at a small cafe for lunch. Behind her, she was pulling a very flustered Mira, and beside her Sasori was scowling.

"This is technically kidnapping, Evelynn!" Sasori snapped at his girlfriend.

"No it's not. We're not even leaving campus!" Evelynn skidded to a stop in front of the cafe, and had to catch Mira before she fell over. "You alright?"

"I.. I'm fine." Mira muttered and looked down at her feet. She adjusted the headphones that were around her neck. This didn't go unnoticed by Evelynn.

"Well, let's go!" Evelynn dragged the shy girl into the cafe with her. Sasori followed behind them shaking his head.

Evelynn sat Mira down next to Shoto, who was next to Gaara in a booth, and then sat next to Mira herself. Sasori seated himself across from Evelynn and next to Deidara. Deidara was next to Gina, and Audrey was at the end.

"Who's this cutie, hm?" Deidara asked with a grin. Mira blushed slightly and looked down at her lap.

"This is Mira. She's our new friend." Evelynn explained.

"Did you ask Mira to be your friend?" Shoto asked coolly. Mira shivered slightly at her voice. Evelynn wasn't kidding. Shoto did come off as rather cold.

"Of course Mira wants to be my friend!" Evelynn declared.

"That means 'no'." Sasori answered. Evelynn glared at him.

"Evelynn, how many times have we told you _not_ to go kidnapping people and claim them as 'friends'?" Gina scolded. Mira glanced at Evelynn out of the corner of her eye. The red-headed woman was pouting slightly, and Mira smiled slightly.

"I-I wouldn't mind being Evelynn's f-friend." Mira said softly.

"I told you!" Evelynn cried happily. Mira jumped at the sudden yell, but smiled softly nonetheless.

"I didn't catch y-your names." Mira peeked up shyly at everyone around her.

"I'm Gaara." The red-headed boy on the other side of Shoto said.

"Shoto." The blue eyed girl stated bluntly.

"Audrey!" A brunette cried excitedly.

"Gina." The blonde girl smiled softly.

"I'm Deidara, but you can just call me 'Dei'." Deidara grinned at Mira. Mira's face turned a soft shade of pink. Evelynn and Shoto noticed the blush, and Evelynn grinned at Shoto, who gave a nod. Gaara and Sasori also shared a look. Only it was more of a, 'god help us our girlfriend shouldn't be playing matchmaker' look.

"So, Mira, how old are you?" Gina asked kindly.

"I'm twenty." Ah, so she was a freshman. That, or she did her freshman year of high school in college. She seemed the type, anyways.

"Well, Mira." Evelynn said as she put an arm around their new friend. "Welcome to our Dysfunctional Family of Konoha University!"

"What the hell kind of a name is that?" Sasori asked.

"You shut the fuck up!" Evelynn pointed an accusing finger at Sasori.

Mira just smiled. She didn't have any friends at her old school. It was only her first day here, and already she had people accepting her. Mira shyly stole another glance at Deidara, who caught her look, and grinned at her. Mira blushed and looked down in her lap.

_'I do believe I like it here, at Konoha University.'_ Mira thought to herself as she watched Sasori and Evelynn play argue.


	11. Mira takes the spotlight!

**Chapter Ten;**

It's been two weeks since Mira joined their group of friends. She was slowly starting to open up to Evelynn and Shoto, who were around her the most. They learned she actually had quite a few self esteem issues, though she tended to laugh it off. They also learned that her feelings get hurt very easily. Just the other day Evelynn broke some girls nose, because she had called Mira's hair 'weird'. Mira had teared up, and as soon as Evelynn saw those tears she decked the girl. While the girl was picking herself up Shoto looked at her in disgust, told her if she ever fucked with Mira again both Evelynn _and_ her would beat the hell out of her, and then Shoto and Evelynn lead Mira away. Mira felt silly, but her friends assured her that they had no issues 'teaching these people their places'.

Right now Gina, Audrey, Evelynn, Shoto, Mira, and Deidara were laying on the grass in one of the picnic area's of the campus. It was a Saturday, so there was no class, and none of them had to work. Easter was coming up, and slowly an idea was forming in Evelynn's head. There was a talent show coming up around Easter, and Evelynn wanted to participate.

"Hey, Mira, you sing right?" Evelynn asked.

"Oh, s-sometimes. Why?"

"Shoto, I know you can play drums. Gina, I know you play the base. Audrey I know you can play guitar."

"What's the point, Evelynn?" Shoto cut the red-head off before she could talk anymore.

"There's a talent show coming up in a couple weeks. We should enter it." Evelynn said.

"You mean you want us to start a band?" Gina inquired and sat up. Everyone else followed suit.

"Sure. We can pick a song we know, get the sheet music off the internet, and practice until it's time for the show." Evelynn grinned. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Evelynn, that might be the most least crazy idea you've had since I met you, un." Deidara remarked.

"So, are you guys in?" Evelynn asked. They all nodded. "Alright. I'll play the lead vocals and lead guitar. Mira will do the back up vocals, Shoto will be on the drumbs, Gina on the base, and Audrey as back up guitar!"

With that the group got up, and set out to find a song they could perform. Deidara promised to keep it a secret from Sasori and Gaara. The girls could practice in the auditorium or the gym. Depending on which was available. In all honestly, they were excited. They had never been in a band before. Mira was probably more nervous than anything. She was extremely shy, and performing on front of a bunch of people made her want to faint. Nonetheless, they moved forward. Ready to take the talent show by storm.

**-Time skip!-**

Already four days had passed since they decided to join in on the talent show. They were booked in as the closing act, due to their performance at the audition. Now, Evelynn decided they needed outfits.

"You can't just get on stage in your regular clothes!" She declared.

So, now, they were all at a clothing store. Basically, Evelynn was picking out the outfits. In her eyes, they were going to be rockstars for the night. The outfits went as followed;

Shoto; She was given a pair of ripped up fish-net leggings, a pair of short jean shorts, and a long sleeved shirt that had the shoulders sliding off, underneath she would wear a black tank-top, and a pair of black high-heels.

Audrey; She was given a white halter top, a pair of ripped up black leggings, a pair of elbow length white fish-net gloves, and white wedge heeled shoes.

Gina; A pair of black skinny jeans, a dark purple tube top, a black beanie hat, and a pair of black high heeled, knee length boots.

Evelynn; A pair of red skinny jeans ripped at the knees, and one sleeved black midriff top, the one sleeve was long, her fingerless black leather gloves, and a pair of black sandal wedged heels.

Mira; She wore a pair of blue jean skinny jeans that were ripped all up the front of the legs, a black short sleeved shirt that tied in the front and showed off all of her stomach and too much cleavage for her liking, and a pair of black heels.

Mira had protested against her outfit, and begged Evelynn to let her wear her regular clothes. Evelynn insisted it was only for a night, and eventually Mira gave in. The truth was Evelynn and Shoto had a surprise for Mira, and wanted her to look as sexy as possible. The girls left the store and most of them were incredibly pleased. They were going to _own_ that talent show.

**-On to the show!-**

Mire stood back stage, and she was a total wreck. The girls had changed into their outfits, and they were going to perform 'Welcome to the show' by Britt Nicole. The second to last act was just finishing up. They were doing some sort of magic show. The auditorium was full, and Mira clutched the curtain nervously.

"Hey, Mira!" Evelynn walked up to her. "I'm gonna have you sing lead. My throat kind of hurts, and I don't want to mess us up if my voice gives."

"I.. I can't take center stage!" Mira looked like she might faint.

"Sure you can, you're an amazing singer!" Evelynn insisted. Mira only nodded meekly. It was their turn.

The lights on the stage shut off, and the girls took their positions. Shoto was in the back to the left at the drums. Gina was to the right at the back on he base. Mira was in the center of the stage towards the front. Audrey was a little behind her to the right, and Evelynn was a little behind her to the left. Mira could see the front row, and sitting right in the center was Gaara, Sasori, and _Deidara._

'_Oh, no. Oh, no!'_ Mira thought to herself. She didn't have time to think anything else, because the girls behind her started to play, and the spotlight above suddenly flashed on, and landed on her. She froze for a moment, but gathered her wits and opened her mouth..

'_Now's the time, get in line, don't be afraid tonight_

_We're gonna take you high, before you realize_

_'Round and 'round you'll go, up and down, never slow_

_Feel the excitement grow, oh_

_This is where you let go_

_Hands high like a roller coaster_

_This love is taking over_

_Take us higher here we go_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Welcome to the show_

_Gravity we're defying_

_'Cause we were made for flying_

_We're about to lose control_

_Welcome to the show_

_Oh, oh, we're on a mission nothing, nothing, can stand in our way_

_Oh, oh, we don't need permission_

_We're gonna rise up and we'll be the change_

_Oh, oh, hear us on your stereo_

_Oh, oh, we're about to lose control_

_Oh, oh, everybody knows_

_Oh, oh, this is where you let go_

_Hands high like a roller coaster_

_This love is taking over_

_Take us higher here we go_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Welcome to the show_

_Gravity we're defying_

_'Cause we were made for flying_

_We're about to lose control_

_Welcome to the show_

_And put your hands u-u-up_

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n_

_We've only just beg-u-u-n_

_And it's too late to r-u-un, you can't run_

_So put 'em u-u-up_

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n_

_Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp_

_We've only just begun, and you can't run_

_Hands high like a roller coaster_

_This love is taking over_

_Take us higher here we go_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Welcome to the show_

_Gravity we're defying_

_'Cause we were made for flying_

_We're about to lose control_

_Welcome to the show(2x)_

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n_

_Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp_

_We've only just begun, and you can't run(2x)'_

Sometime after they began the lights flashed on over all the girls. About half way through strobe lights flashed on. Mira was having the time of her life singing and prancing around the stage. In some parts of the song the audience joined in. Gaara, Sasori, and Deidara were cheering as loud as they could right in front of the stage. At one point Mira gained the courage, and winked at Deidara. The blonde man's mouth dropped open for a second, and then he grinned the widest grin any of them had ever seen. Once the song was over the girls walked off the stage leaping around and waving to the audience. The three boys ran back stage to greet their girls.

"That was amazing, un!" Deidara exclaimed. "And you look hot, Mira! You totally owned that song, hm!"

"You r-really think so?" Mira looked up at him shyly.

"Totally! Hey, uh, Mira, hm?" Deidara rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "You wanna, I dunno, go out to a movie or something sometime, yeah?"

Mira blinked in surprise, and then slowly a blush crept onto her face.

"I'd l-love to, Dei." She whispered and looked at her feet. If she had eyes in the back of her head she would have seen Shoto and Evelynn gave each other a high five. Shoto with her usual calm expression, and Evelynn with an incredibly smug look.


	12. A Girl Night

**Chapter Eleven;**

It was three days after the talent show. The five girls were currently crowded in Gina, Audrey, and Shoto's living room. They had decided it was time for the girls to have some time to themselves. Plus, Shoto and Evelynn learned Mira had never been to a sleep over before. So they insisted on a slumber party. Audrey and Gina happily agreed. Now, the living room floor was covered in thick blankets, pillows, and snacks. It was already nighttime, but the girls weren't anywhere near tired.

"Man, we fucking owned that talent show." Evelynn grinned as she leaned back against the couch. She was sitting on the floor, and Mira was painting her toe nails. Evelynn had just painted Mira's and the girl wanted to return the favour.

"Indeed. I didn't know you could sing like that, Mira." Shoto said calmly. She was draped over the arm chair.

"Oh, I wasn't th-that good." Mira replied modestly in her soft voice. "Y-you girls are what really brought it together."

"Shoto's right, Mira! You were totally awesome!" Audrey exclaimed.

"Word." Gina grinned. Mira just blushed and put the nail polish away. Once her toes were dry Evelynn sat up cross legged and grinned.

"Now, it's time for truth ot dare!" The red-head declared. All the girls smiled. "Who's first? Shoto! Truth or dare!"

"Truth."

"Is it true.. You let Gaara smack your ass while you guys are 'doing the deed'." Evelynn wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Shoto threw a pillow at her best friend, but couldn't hold back the slight smile that made it's way to her face.

"Uh.. that's true. Gina, truth or dare!" Shoto said quickly. The girls all laughed, and Gina looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Dare." The blonde smiled challengingly at Shoto. Shoto smiled sweetly.

"I dare you to put your make-up on to look like a clown, and you have to stay like that all night." Shoto smirked. Gina looked horrified. Nonetheless she went into the bathroom and applied the make-up. Her lips were red, and the lipstick went around at least an inch outside her mouth. Her eyes looked like a racoons, and she even made a little tear drop under her left eye. The girls howled with laughter when she returned.

"Evelynn, truth or dare!"

"Why, dare, of course. I'm almost insulted you asked."

"I dare you to go to Hidan's apartment, and rip down one of his roommates pants." Gina smirked. Not that you could tell behind all that lipstick. Evelynn grinned, and the girls headed out.

-**Hidan's apartment-**

The girls were giggling, and trying to stay quiet. They had decided to walk to Hidan's apartment. They slowly crept up to the door, and Shoto had the honour of knocking. It was around midnight, and none of the apartment lights were on.

"Ugh, who is it?" A voice asked. When it got no response it opened the door. There stood Itachi Uchiha. Before he could react Evelynn grabbed whatever pants he was wearing, and ripped them down.

"Oh, god, look at his dick!" Evelynn squealed. Again, before the Uchiha could say or do anything the girls ran off.

Itachi just stared in stunned silence into the hall, his mouth agape. Did he.. Did he just get his pants and underwear pulled down by four girls and a clown? Slowly, still in shock, he pulled his garments back up and closed the door. That night Itachi had nightmares of a clown trying to rape him, and he didn't sleep again for a week.

-**Shoto's apartment!-**

The girls were howling with laughter as they collapsed in the living room. The whole way back they tried to contain their laughter, but once they entered the door to the apartment they all burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, did you see his face?!" Gina howled.

"Oh man, that guy is going to be scarred for life!" Evelynn agreed. "Okay, okay."

Slowly, the girls collected themselves.

"Audrey, truth or dare?" Evelynn asked

"Truth."

"Okay, who the hell do you like? 'Cause we've been trying to figure it out since we met you, and we never can!" Evelynn asked dramatically. Suddenly, Audrey got very quiet.

"Well.. The truth is.. I'm a lesbian." Audrey admitted. "I've been dating a girl from my hometown to two years. That's why I go back every summer."

"Wait, are those the letters that always come in the mail for you?" Gina asked. Audrey nodded.

"I'm not really surprised." Shoto added thoughtfully. "You're the only one of us who never talked about boys, and when Gina mentioned getting a boyfriend at the beginning of this year you stayed quiet."

"I guess being a lesbian does make sense." Evelynn added.

"Wow, I must be a horrible 'in the closet lesbian'." Audrey laughed.

"Yeah, but you're _our_ horrible in the closet lesbian." Evelynn said as she threw an arm around her friend.

"Wait, so you guys aren't grossed out or anything?" Audrey asked looking around.

"No way." Mira said softly and smiled. The others nodded in agreement. Audrey was their friend, lesbian or not.

"Mira, truth or dare?" Audrey asked.

"D-dare." Mira responded softly. Evelynn grinned and whispered in Audrey's ear. Mira suddenly looked terrified. Audrey giggled and nodded.

"Okay, I dare you to take lipstick, go to Deidara's apartment, and write 'Mira's Property' on it." Audrey grinned. Mira looked like she might faint.

**-Evelynn's Apartment!-**

The girls crept quietly into the apartment. It was dark, and Sasori and Deidara were asleep. As they silently made their way to Deidara's room they could hear him snoring softly. Evelynn had to hold back a giggle. As quietly as they could they slipped into his room, and started looking around for a pair of his boxers. Gina found some, and they darted into the living room. With a shaky hand Mira wrote 'Mira's Property' on them in bright red lipstick. The girl looked mortified. Together they quietly crept back into his room, and dropped the boxers right in the middle of the floor. Just as they turned to leave they heard Deidara's bed shift.

"Wha.. What's goin' on?" He mumbled. The girls froze, and all together they slowly turned to look at him. The blonde was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and squinting at them. "Why do you have a clown with you?"

"RETREAT!" Evelynn suddenly hollered. The girls jumped, and quickly they all scrambled out of the room. Audrey tripped over Evelynn, and the red-head had the help her up as they made their escape.

Deidara blinked as the apartment door slammed, and looked at his bedroom door in shock. Then, the blonde just shook his head. If Evelynn was involved they were probably up to no good. He would search his room in the morning. Until then, he turned over, pulled a pillow over his head, and went back to sleep.

**-Shoto's apartment-**

Once again the girls were laughing hysterically as they fell into the living room. When Mira thought they were caught she almost burst into tears. Now, she was laughing along with the rest of them.

"Oh, man. I thought we were goners!" Evelynn exclaimed.

"Thank goodness we had you as our captain." Shoto replied sarcastically.

Once their laughter died down they decided it was enough of truth or dare. They popped in a movie, and one by one they all fell asleep.

**-Next day-**

The girls were sitting at a picnic bench. Evelynn and Shoto were sitting on top of it cross legged and back to back. Mira was sitting to the left of Evelynn, and Gina and Audrey were on the right side of the bench. The girls were just relaxing. It was a sunny day, and they were taking it easy since Spring Break would be over soon. Suddenly, they saw Deidara storming over to them. In his hands were a pair of _pure white_ boxers. It took Evelynn every ounce of her being not to burst out laughing.

"What the hell is this, un?!" Deidara demanded as he held the boxers up.

On them, in bright red lipstick, were the words 'Mira's property'. Evelynn howled with laughter, and almost fell off the table.

Mira fainted from embarrassed horror.


	13. Hidan's Scheme Backfired!

**Chapter Twleve;**

It didn't go unnoticed by Hidan that Sasori and Evelynn had been dating almost the whole school year. It also did not slip his mind the deal he and Sasori made. So, when it comes to money he had only one person to turn to; Kakuzu. Hidan beat on his roommates door.

"Hey, you stupid fuck! Open the damn door!" Hidan yelled. Kakuzu threw the door open, and glared down at his obnoxious roommate.

"What?" He growled.

"Listen, I need your stupid fucking help, okay? If I don't get Sasori and Evelynn to break up I lose five hundred dollars. So fucking help me."

Kakuzu thought for a moment. Well, if _he_ were about to lose five hundred dollars he wouldn't just sit back either. Slowly, the senior nodded. Hidan walked into his room, and sat on the futon Kakuzu kept in here.

"Here's what you do." Kakuzu started as he sat on his bed. "You see.. Women are very easily manipulated creatures..."

Hidan listened closely. Nodding occasionally, as the two planned a scheme to break up Evelynn and Sasori.

-**Next day-**

"Yo, Evelynn!" Hidan hollered as he jogged up to the red-head. She was just leaving one of her classes. She turned and grinned.

"Yeah, what?" She asked bluntly.

"Could you break up with Sasori for me?"

"What the fuck did you just say?!" Evelynn snapped and pulled her fist back to punch him.

"No, no! Listen. You see, he and I made a bet that he couldn't get a steady girlfriend for a year. That's the only reason he's dating you. I mean, there's five hundred dollars on the line.."

Hidan never got to finish his story. Evelynn slapped him across the face, and took off down the hall. Hidan held his cheek, and suddenly he was overwhelmed with guilt. Was she.. Crying? Nah, the 'great' Evelynn Crevan didn't cry.. Did she?

**-Shoto's apartment-**

"Then that asshole told me that the only reason Sasori was dating me was so he could win five hundred dollars!" Evelynn screeched as she paced the living room. Shoto, Mira, and Audrey were sitting on the couch lookig at their friend worriedly. None of them had ever seen her this upset, and Mira was slightly terrified. "I'll kill that bastard!"

"Maybe you should talk to Sasori." Shoto suggested calmly.

"Fuck that!" Evelynn snapped. She grabbed her school bag, and without another word stormed out of the apartment. The three sitting there shared a worried glance. Surely Evelynn would be okay, right..?

**-Summary type thing. Or time skip. Whatever-**

For two weeks Evelynn avoided Sasori and Deidara at any cost. She left the apartment before they did, and returned before they got home. When she was home she kept herself locked in her room. Sometimes they could hear her strumming on one of her guitars, or playing a melody on the piano. When school wasn't in session she would hang out with one of her friends, but only if Deidara and Sasori weren't around

Sasori was starting to get worried. Had he offended her? No, Evelynn didn't get offended. He must have made her mad, but how? It was to the point she didn't even sit next to him in psychology, and she forced Mira to sit with her so Sasori couldn't ask questions. The red-head furrowed his brow, and one day decided to corner her after class.

As Evelynn left the class room she felt someone grab her arm, and shove her against the wall.

"Ouch, what the fuck?!" She looked up and saw Sasori glaring down at her. She eyed him coolly. "Get off me."

"Why are you avoiding me. You should know. Why don't you talk it over with Hidan." Evelynn hissed. With that she pulled herself from his grip and stormed off. Sasori watched as she walked away. Hidan? What did Hidan have to do with anything? Sasori frowned, and took off to go find the foul mouthed bastard. Whatever he did, it upset Evelynn, and that was _not_ okay with Sasori.

Sasori caught Hidan leaving one of his classes. The red-head called out to him, and the silver headed man looked at him with a bit of fear. Nonetheless, he waited up for the red head.

"Hey, Sasori.." Hidan said slowly as he approached.

"What did you tell Evelynn? She's been avoiding me for two weeks now. Deidara, too."

"Well, I may or may not have told her about that bet we made." Hidan stated sheepishly.

"What bet?" Sasori narrowed his eyes.

"The one at the beginning of the year. You know, the fucking one where I be you couldn't keep a girlfrie-" Hidan was cut off as Sasori's fist made contact with Hidan's face. "Ouch, what the fuck man?! I was going to apologize!"

"You fucking bastard!" Sasori growled.

He tackled Hidan to the floor, straddled him, and started punching him repeatedly in the face. Hidan managed to finally grab one of Sasori's wrist, roll them over, and raised a fist to punch Sasori. Sasori grabbed his hand, and manged to sit up enough to head-butt Hidan. The silver haired man shouted profanities, and swung at Sasori again. Sasori grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back, and stood up.

"You. Fucking. Bastard." Sasori panted. "I didn't even remember that stupid fucking bet until now! You could have kept the money! I would have given you the five hundred dollars! I don't care. I am _in love_ with that woman, and you ruined everything!"

Sasori lifted his brief case like school bag above his head, and was going to slam it down on Hidan's head until he felt someone grab it. He let Hidan go, and whirled around to yell at whoever interfered. He cam face to face with Evelynn herself. As he looked around he noticed quite a bit of students had gathered around.

"I think that's enough." Evelynn stated coolly taking in Sasori's disheveled appearance. She had heard everything. Hidan staggered to his feet, and looked at Evelynn guiltily.

"Hey, listen, I'm fuckin' sor-" Hidan, once again, never finished his sentence.

Evelynn punched him in the face, and there was a sickening _'crack'_ as his nose broke. Hidan fell back to the ground swearing loudly.

"Don't fuck with me!" Evelynn screamed.

Then, Evelynn turned on her heels, and marched away. Sasori following close behind. Mira had witnessed the whole thing, and looked like she might pass out. Deidara slowly led her away. Shoto had also been there to witness it. She stared down in disgust at Hidan.

"It serves you right." Shoto snapped. With that she strode away after Evelynn and the others, Gaara right behind her.

Hidan watched as they all walked away. He sighed and shook his head as he stood up. For once, just this one, he may have actually deserved what he got.


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue;**

Evelynn eventually forgave Sasori. They went back to how they normally were. Deidara finally took Mira out on a date. The girl blushed almost the whole time, and after two months of taking her out they finally went steady. Gina and Audrey went back to their home towns for summer break. Audrey and her girlfriend moved out of state to live together, and when the next school year came Gina went to a community college to be with a boy she started dating over summer break.

Evelynn, Sasori, Deidara, Mira, Shoto, and Gaara all stayed on campus over the summer. They saw no reason to leave, since there was plenty to do in the area, and all of them, aside from Gaara, had jobs there. Gaara only stayed, because at the end of the year he asked Shoto to marry him. They planned to get married once they graduated from college.

Hidan apologized multiple times to his friends. Finally, at the beginning of the new school year, they accepted his apology. Never again did he try to fuck with Evelynn or her love life.

Oh, and if you're wondering about Itachi, he got therapy for the trauma the girls induced on him. It took him a couple years, but he finally got over his fear of clowns trying to rape him.

**-Fin.**


	15. Final Note

**Closing/Authors note;**

Man, this story was so much fun to write.! Thanks to everyone who followed the story.

A special thanks to Shoto94 and LiliL-1113 for your reviews, and letting me use your OC's.!

I thought I'd let you guys know here that I'm going to make a story that involved Evelynn, Shoto, and Mira. It'll be called 'Summer Adventures', and I'll let you guys know when I'm getting ready to post it.

Also, the separate stories for your OC's will be posted very soon. I'm going to post chapters for those while I also post chapters for my next story. You'll know when your OC's stories are posted, because their names will be in the title.

Other than that, that's about it for this story.

Just a final disclaimer that I don't own anything that reminds you of or resembles anything from Naruto/Naruto shippuden. All rights are reserved to Mr. Kishimoto, and whoever helps him with the manga and anime.

I do not own Shoto Sharkey. She belongs to Shoto94, who granted me the permission to use her.

I do not own Mira Moon. She belongs to LiliL-1113, who granted me permission to use her.

I do own Evelynn Crevan, Gina Martin, and Audrey Hansen. You do not have permission to use them without my knowledge.

Well, I guess that's it for this story. It's been a fun ride. See you on the next story.!

-**Evie**


End file.
